The Race
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: First CSI story fic, and it's about the race, the race how I want it to be, please R&R, and I don't own CSI,


Fic about that race that Las Vegas hosted, and I change it a lot, probably, because I don't know how long the race was, and I cut out the finding a dead body, part because, well, just because

Fic about that race that Las Vegas hosted, and I change it a lot, probably, because I don't know how long the race was, and I cut out the finding a dead body, part because, well, just because. Oh, and it takes place right after Sara asks Grissom out, but he turns her down.

BANG!

"And they're off!" A guy announces over the loudspeaker as law enforcement people from all over begin racing to see who would win. Among the people racing for CSI Las Vegas was Catherine, Sara, Nick, Warrick and Greg.

Greg dropped out about halfway through, and Nick and Warrick called it quits about ¾ way through. Catherine kept going for a while, but decided to stop when she saw how far away from the finish line she was, and how many people were in front of her. The team met by the finish line to see who would win, and they all assumed that Sara had dropped out.

Brass came by, along with a lot of people from the lab to see who would win. They watched closely for the runners and spotted them, finally.

They scoured to see who was in front, and they were all astonished to see Sara running right near the front. They all looked at each other in amazement and then Nick and Warrick said together,

"Go Sara!" Catherine and Greg took up the cheering too, and soon everyone was chanting for someone. They got closer and closer to the finish line and finally,

"Click!" The camera snapped a picture as three runners crossed the line at the same time, or so it seemed like it. Sara ran right into Grissom, who held her steady while she panted heavily, trying to get her breath back. She gulped a few times, trying to wet her dry throat and Nick went off to get her some water. She winced as she put a hand to her side and Catherine said,

"Side hurt?"

Sara, unable to say anything so she simply nodded, while Nick handed her a bottle of water. She took it and sent a grateful look at him as she gulped it down. The others started talking about whether she had won or not, and then the guy came back on the loudspeaker.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, in third place we have Brian Jefferies. Now, we have a close first and second runners, who were so close it was hard to tell. There is a clear first and a clear second, though. I ask you hold all noise until I read the names. In second, for the silver, is Jake Monte, and, for the first time in this race's history, a woman, Las Vegas's own CSI, Miss Sara Sidle for the gold!"

At first it was quiet, and then the lab exploded with cheers. They all grouped around Sara hugging her, as she was grinning, yet looked shocked. They almost threw her up on the podium to get her trophy, and when she got it, she hoisted it into the air and pumped it up and down a few times, like a triumphant fist. Then, she hopped off and led the team back to the parking lot so they could go to the lab to celebrate. When she got there, she suddenly was grabbed by someone and forced to walk far away from her team. She was thrust against a van and saw five guys standing around her, one of whom was the second place winner, and they all had snarls on their faces.

"What do you want?"

"What's rightfully mine,"

Jake growled, and Sara said,

"What, the trophy? Oh no, that's mine, you've got your own,"

"Girls aren't supposed to win,"

One of them said, and another one replied,

"Yeah, and you live here, so you probably cheated or something,"

They all nodded their heads in agreement, and then Sara saw one of them take out a knife. She bit her lip and then tensed herself, ready to run and let out a high pitched, short scream. The guys swore at her and one grabbed her arm. She smashed her fist into his arm and then began running away. She knew they were following her, and turned her head to look back.

She collided head on with Grissom, and could hear Nick, Warrick and Greg running right behind him. Grissom grabbed onto her arms and then saw the five guys behind her. He put her behind him, but she slipped out and said defiantly,

"Well, now it's fair, five against five,"

The guys looked at each other and then ran away.

"Idiots, serves them right,"

Sara muttered under her breath and Grissom looked at her, saying,

"Are you all right?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, all they managed to do was piss me off, but once we get that party rolling, I won't be pissed off anymore, don't worry,"

She walked back to the cars and they all drove off to meet at the lab where they threw one huge, loud party. They cranked up the music and started having tons of fun.

Then, Sara excused herself to the bathroom, and soon after Grissom excused himself too. He found Sara in the layout room downing a bottle of water and walked over to her, touching her shoulder and saying,

"Hey,"

"Hi,"

She said, smiling at him, obviously still pumped about winning. Grissom said quietly,

"Congratulations on winning the gold,"

She grinned at him and said,

"Thanks, it felt awesome, still does,"

"Yeah,"

They fell into an awkward silence, and then Grissom said quietly,

"Sara, about the other day,"

She immediately sobered up and said stiffly,

"Yeah?"

"I, uh, I would love to have dinner with you sometime,"

"Really?"

She said perking back up and Grissom nodded.

"Great, how about, next week sometime?"

Sara suggested, knowing that he would want to take things slow.

"Uh, how about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

Sara said, surprised, and Grissom nodded, saying,

"Is that a problem?"

"No, no, not at all,"

She smiled at him and walked past him. As she walked past him, she accidentally brushed her fingers over his shoulder and they both felt an electric shock. Grissom watched Sara walk away, and she turned to look at him. She smiled, and he smiled back at her, and that's the beginning of a lasting geek love.

The End.

Hope you enjoyed, I still think that they should have done the race like this, with the crime scene and all that, but Sara or someone from the lab should've won the race, that would've been awesome! Okay, going to stop babbling, and please review!! Oh, and thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
